fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Imari Suzukawa
Imari Suzukawa '(鈴川伊万里 ''Suzukawa Imari) is the lead Cure in Fairytale Pretty Cure!. ''She is an energetic, optimistic, and determined 13-year-old girl who puts her heart into everything she does. She wishes to fit in with her fellow students at Minwa Academy despite the fact that she is the poorest girl in school and has been dubbed the “Club Flunk”. Her catchphrase is '“Supreme smile power!” (スープレームスマイルパワー! Sūpurēmu sumairu pawā!) Imari’s alter ego is Cure Fable '(キュアフェイブル Kyua Feiburu'') the Story of Dreams. Personality Imari is a first-year student at Minwa Academy. She is a bighearted and energetic girl who always tries to look on the bright side and is always seen with a wide smile on her face. Although she can be clumsy and a bit of an airhead, Imari's determination and kindness to all living things, including her enemies, always outshines her flaws. Imari never ceases to amaze others with her compassionate heart and fun-loving nature and earned the respect of her teammates. However, it is also revealed that Imari hates burdened others with her problems and tends to hide her true feelings behind a forced smile and her cheerful-nature. Appearance Imari is a short, lightly-tanned girl with straight, chin-length chestnut brown hair with shorter bangs that split down the middle. The left side of her bangs are pinned with a yellow and pink crisscross hair-clip. She has light pink-coloured eyes. Her summer outfit consists of a short-sleeved pink hoodie with a big lilac bow on the front along with light yellow on the inside of the hood, bubble shorts, white socks, and bright pink-and-yellow sneakers with her lases tied into a cute bow. Her winter outfit consists of a bubblegum-pink t-shirt with darker trimming and a pale pink cardigan sweater overtop, two-layered lilac miniskirt, white thigh-length stockings with watermelon-pink ribbons wraps around the top and tied into cute bows, and heather-purple Mary Jane shoes with silver heart-shaped buckles. She wears her Minwa Academy school uniform with the light pink first-year student neckerchief, white loose socks, and pink penny loafers. As Cure Fable, her hair becomes blonde and much longer; waist-length in pigtails tied in pink bows adorned with white wings. Pale pink puffed long-sleeved shirt details with bright pink and yellow, red Chelsea collar with a single yellow stripe, hot pink sweetheart neckline tube top, short pink skirt, long white leggings with ruffled edges and covered in yellow stars, short dark pink heel-boots detailed into light pink and yellow stars, and golden star-shaped earrings. History Enrolled in Minwa Academy Imari's family is not a well-heeled family, yet she somehow managed to get into the elite Minwa Academy. How she got accepted into the school has not been made clear, but it could explain Imari's goal to try and fit in with her schoolmates. Meeting Bukku and Becoming Cure Fable As Imari struggles with fitting in after she gets kicked-out of the Girls' Tennis Team for breaking the captain's nose, she also discovers that everyone has dubbed her the "Club Flunk". As Imari is about to start walking home, she spots something falling from the sky. It ends up bonking her right on the head.The falling object is revealed to be a fairy known as Bukku who states to be the Prince of Fanciful Kingdom who escaped to earth for a very important mission. But, the fairy prince did not come alone. Dark beings known as the Dark Charm Knights had chased Bukku to Yūkibarano to bring him to Desolate Castle and their master. When Imari tries to save Bukku and her strong desire to protect him unlocks her PreHeartBook. Imari transforms into Cure Fable, the Story of Dreams. Cure Fable's Defeat After being defeated by the Dark Charm Knights, Bukku sacrifices himself to protect his friends. Being taken away to Desolate Castle, Imari refuses to let him go and the Pretty Cure go after him. After being separated when they stepped into Desolate Castle, Imari follows a beautiful singing voice and discovers an imprisoned real-life princess named Princess Kokona. Worrying for the imprisoned princess, Imari tries to persuade the princess to come with her back to Yūkibarano where she can live happily. But, Princess Kokona refuses. Imari gets back to her mission of rescuing Bukku and steps in to save Nijiko and Kuiru when they tried to fight Kuroizado head-on. But, Dark Charm Knight Xoanon steps in to protect his master and him and Cure Fable slash, Xoanon unwilling to let the Pretty Cure leave with Bukku. During their battle, Cure Fable accidentally loses focus and drops her guard. Xoanon seizes the opportunity and snatches her PreHeartBook away. Cure Fable tries to reason with Xoanon that his life is important and doesn't have to give up his life to make Kuroizado happy and takes that destruction and hatred will never lead him to true happiness, only sorrow and despair. Fatefully, Cure Fable's words couldn't reach Xoanon and he tears the PreHeartBook apart; destroying himself and Cure Fable's ability to ever transform again. In the scattered remains of her destroyed PreHeartBook and the last place Xoanon stood, Imari cries for the lost of the Dark Charm Knight with her feelings failing to reach him stinging her heart. Relationships 'Bukku '- Bukku is the first mascots that Imari meets who guilds her in being a Pretty Cure. At the beginning, Bukku lives with Imari and goes everywhere with her. Imari takes good care of him and makes all of his meals. She hopes that they will become closer and call each other by their first names. As of Episode 14, Bukku went to stay at Tomoka's home instead and Imari is shown to miss him. 'Tomoka Fukumoto '- Imari's upperclassman. She seems to be the only student that wasn't instantly intimidated by her and sees the kind heart locked away behind her cold-hearted persona. When Tomoka becomes a Pretty Cure, the two become close friends and Imari is one of only few that Tomoka can be herself around. 'Nijiko Ōmitsu '- Imari first met Nijiko at Daydream Gardens. When they later meet at school, they become quick friends and Imari is ecstatic to learn that Nijiko is the third Pretty Cure. However, Imari seems to be a bit thrown off by Nijiko's lone wolf fighting style. Nevertheless, Imari accepts Nijiko as her teammate and friend and the two of them become closer. 'Thames '- Thames is one of Cure Fable enemies, even so, Cure Fable always tried to reach out to him and his fellow Dark Charm Knights to understand their feelings. Cure Fable is empathy to Thames for the fact that he only exists to carry out Kuroizado's will. When meeting Thames as Ryoma Aisaki, Imari shows him the same kindness and bighearted-nature she shows to everyone and desires to listen and help him with any troubles his facing despite his short-temper towards her. As of Episode 23, Imari becomes Ryoma's first real friend. 'Kuiru '- Kuiru is one of the mascots that helps Imari understand her role as a Pretty Cure. At the beginning, while Imari is polite and respectful of the elder prince, Kuiru misjudges her as a clumsy and scatterbrained girl. But, after Imari proves to be a very brave and cunning Pretty Cure, Kuiru apologizes and learns to trust and open up to her, something Imari is overjoyed to hear. 'Princess Kokona '- Imari meets Princess Kokona in Desolate Castle while trying to rescue Bukku. Even though they had only just met, Imari shows to care about Kokona and wants her to escape with her to Imari's home where she could live happily. 'Yū Shiraishi '- Imari's best friend who she struggles to keep her Pretty Cure secret from. 'Masato Kashima '- Imari's elite upperclassman who she treats with respects for his position as student council president. She keeps her composure when he is harsh towards her. 'Tsubaki Nīmi '- Imari's upperclassman who she admires for her determination and for always trying her best. 'Rio Aramaki '- Before the start of the series, Imari was in the Girl's Tennis Team, she accidentally let go of the racket and it hit and broke Rio's nose. Since then, Rio and her friends have picked on Imari and believe that she will never fit in. 'Osamu Suzukawa '- Imari loves her father and laughs at all his jokes. He taught her how to cook and she loves cooking alongside him at Bell-Bell Café. 'Mari Suzukawa '- Imari loves her mother and hopes to one-day grow up to be a wife and mother like her. 'Izumi Suzukawa '- Imari loves her little sister with all of her heart even when they bicker with each other. She is very generous and selfless with Izumi and always leaves her extra sweets she makes. Cure Fable '''"Story of Dreams! Cure Fable!" 夢の物語！キュアフェイブル！ Yume no monogatari! Kyua Feiburu! Cure Fable '(キュアフェイブル ''Kyua Feiburu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Imari. She controls the power of dreams and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!". Her main attack is Dreamy Joie De Vivre, which she can only preform with her PreHeartBook. Although she is at first scatterbrained and unable to control her newfound strength, Imari vows to she will learn to understand her new power so that she can protect Bukku. After her first fight with an Endingu, Imari proves to be a fast learner as she relies solely on impulse and instinct to use her abilities. Transformation First, Imari's PreHeartBook appears. She opens it up and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Story!" Then, the pages start to shine a pale pink. The pages fly out of the book like a swarm of butterflies. The pages around Imari and changes her hair colour from chestnut brown to blonde and creates her hair ornaments. The pages then cover her head-to-toe and flash bright pink, forming her Pretty Cure outfit. Imari snaps her fingers and sparks a glimmer of light that creates her star-shaped earrings. Cure Fable jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Attacks Finisher * 'Dreamy Joie De Vivre '(夢ようなジョワドヴィーヴル Yume Yōna Jowadovu~īvuru) is Cure Fable's main attack that can only be used when she has her PreHeartBook. * 'Trilogy Radiance '(トリロジー・ラディアンス Torirojī Radiansu) is Fable's finishing attack with Mythical and Enchant. Sub-Attacks * 'Pinky Shoot '(ピンキーシュート Pinkī Shūto) is one of Cure Fable's sub-attacks, a strong beam of light. * 'Dream Bubble '(ドリームバブル Dorīmu Baburu) is Cure Fable's shield-attacks that can only hold from one attack before popping. * 'Fable KaBoom '(フェイブルカーブーム Feiburu Kābūmu) is a sub-attack that acts as an explosion of light. * 'Fable Twinkle '(フェイブルトゥインクル Feiburu To~uinkuru) is a sub-attack, a shower of pink sparkles that damages and partly blinds the opponent. * 'Dreaming Bounce '(ドリームバウンス Dorīmu Baunsu) is an ability that causes Cure Fable to rocket into the air and send a shockwave through the ground which causes the enemy to fall over. Special Attacks * 'Big-Bad Howling Twister '(ビッグ悪いハウリングツイスター Biggu-Warui Hauringu Tsuisutā) is a sub-attack that can only be used by the Big-Bad Wolf puppet. * 'Pinocchio Marionette Constrictor '(ピノキオマリオネットコンストリクター Pinokio Marionetto Konsutorikutā) is a sub-attack that can only be used by the Pinocchio puppet. * 'Frog Prince Boomerang '(カエルの王子ブーメラン Kaeru Ōji Būmeran) is a sub-attack that can only be used by the Frog Prince puppet. States Etymology 'Imari: '(伊万里) has many different meanings in other cultures, but the translation for her is “faithful”. 'Suzukawa: '(鈴) means “bell” and (川) means "river". The first part of her name inspired the Bell-Bell Café. Her full name means, "bell river faith." ''Cure Fable ''is a short story with animals as characters intended to teach a moral lesson. Songs Imari's voice actress, '''Kana Asumi, has provided her voice in image songs about Imari. Many of them include group with Kana Hanazawa, who voices Tomoka Fukumoto and Yoko Hikasa, who voices Nijiko Ōmitsu. Singles * ≈The Key to My Dream≈ * My Dream Awaits Me Duets * Your Story♢Fairytale Pretty Cure (along with Kana Hanazawa and Yoko Hikasa) * DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up to Your Future~ (along with Kana Hanazawa and Yoko Hikasa) Trivia * Imari's Zodiac Sign is Pisces * Imari's birthday is on Saint Patrick's Day ** The same day the series was published * Imari's Blood Type is AB * Imari is 155cm tall * Imari's favourite flower is the pink rose ** In the Japanese flower language, it means "happiness" ** The flower also symbolizes "admiration" and "sweetness" * Imari is the fifth lead Cure overall to have blonde hair, preceded by Cure Peach, Cure Heart, and Cure Flora, and Cure Miracle ** However, she is the first pink Cure to have brown hair in civilian form ** Imari is seventh blonde-haired Cure to have twintails, the first six being Shiny Luminous, Cure Lemonade, Cure Peach, Cure Sunshine, Cure Honey ''(Popcorn Cheer form), and ''Cure Miracle ''(Ruby Style) * Imari is the youngest lead Cure following ''Haruka Haruno ''and ''Mirai Asahina ** She is the youngest and the shortest in the group ** She is the only known lead Cure to be the youngest in the group * Imari is the third pink Cure after Nozomi Yumehara ''and ''Ichika Usami ''whose surname doesn't start with the letters; M, H, or A * Imari is the sixth Pretty Cure to have the character for "river" ("kawa") in her surname, preceded by ''Ellen Kurokawa, Nao Midorikawa, Rikka Hishikawa, Iona Hikawa, Kirara Amanogawa, and Himari Arisugawa ** However, Imari is the only Lead Pink Cure with "kawa" * Before the start of the series, Imari has been kicked out of four different school clubs ** The Girls' Tennis Team for accidentally breaking the Captain's nose ** Somehow the Origami Club which Imari doesn't like to talk about ** Two unnamed-clubs that probably didn't end well either ** She tried out for the Dance Club in episode 15 * In Episode 14, it is revealed that Imari has Apiphobia, the fear of bees * As of Episode 14, Bukku no longer stays with Imari * As of Episode 21, Imari's PreHeartBook is destroyed and she loses the ability to become Cure Fable * Imari had a pet kitten when she was a little girl named Mochi * Imari's homeroom is Class 1-F Gallery Profiles CureFable.png|Cure Fable ImariS.png|Imari in casual clothes ImariUniform.png|Imari in school uniform ChibiImari.png|Chibi Imari ImariFanArt.png|Imari Suzukawa fan art Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure characters Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters